Ryusoul Ken
The is the sidearm of the Ryusoulgers. Design Most of the blade is single-edged like a katana blade, straight with a thin silver edge with a metallic red scaly fuller and on the blunt side of the Ryusoul Ken extends three pointy triangle layers. The crossguard takes on an armored dinosaur skull pointed sideways with a pure golden top jaw and a pure silver bottom jaw both with silver-white teeth while the top jaw has ruby red diamond eyes and a handle-like lever on the back. It has a black hilt with a small gold pommel. History to be added Power-Up 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= When an auxiliary RyuSoul is inserted in the mouth, opened by the lever on the back, the user can access armor and powers based on the inserted RyuSoul. When using an auxiliary RyuSoul's abilities in a mecha, the energy of the attack gets conducted by the mecha's weapon. To summon an armament or armor, a Ryusoulger inserts an auxiliary Soul or a KyoRyuSoul and "chomps" twice with the Ryusoul Ken to begin the process, then chomps an additional four times, then pulls the trigger to summon the armament/armor. Special Attack to be added Finishing Strike To activate a finishing strike, a Ryusoulger inserts their transformation RyuSoul and (if using the transformation Soul/or simply just (if using an auxiliary or KyoRyuSoul) "chomps" twice with the Ryusoul Ken to initiate the attack, then chomps an additional four times, then pulls the trigger to activate the attack. List of attacks: *'Transformation:' ** : Each Ryusoulger delivers an incredibly powerful energy slash with the Ryusoul Ken, eliminating a swarm of Drunn soldiers via an energy manifestation of their corresponding Kishiryu's head. *'Auxiliary:' **'TsuyoSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'NobiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'OmoSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'HayaSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KataSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KikeSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KusaSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MieSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MukimukiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'ChiisaSoul' When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MabushiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MistSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KaruSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'GyakuSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KotaeSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MigakeSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KunkunSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'PukupukuSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KakureSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'FueSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MawariSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'NemuSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KawakiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'YawarakaSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'AtariSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce a random noise among the 24 Ryusoul onomatopoeias. **'ShiawaseSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce *'KyoRyuSouls:' **'MeraMeraSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'BiriBiriSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'ByuByuSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KurayamiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KagayakiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'CosmoSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'DoshinSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'HieHieSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce Controller After summoning the Mecha, the Ryusoul Ken is inserted into a slot in front of the piloting Ryusoulger. Notes *The Ryusoul Ken bears a slight resemblance to the Dino Super Drive Saber from Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Appearances Category:Changers Category:Weapon-type Changers Category:Arsenal (Ryusoulger) Category:Sentai Weapons